Careful What You Kill
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: Elizabeth Winchester is on a hunt. She thought it was just a few vampires and she'd be back with her brothers in no time. But it turns out that the vampires have something very different in store for the Winchester family. Rated T for swearing and all that good Supernatural stuff! (Missing Pieces Story Two)
1. No Rest For the Weary

**Story Two! Yay! If you haven't read my first story, Jail is a Learning Experience, feel free to go back and read it! I'll wait! ... OK LET'S GET GOING! :D**

**Don't own Supernatural. If I did, I would have cried waaaaaaay less.**

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Winchester crashed on the motel bed, completely exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days. There was too much to do. Research, tracking, interviewing the locals. Everyone in this town knew her as Lily Rampling. No one questioned it, so it worked for her. She was on the trail of a group of vampires. They had yet to catch her scent, at least she was pretty sure. She was all alone out here, so she couldn't screw up. Her brothers were in Iowa, hunting a shapeshifter. If she messed up, she would have to pull her own ass out of the fire.

Eli reluctantly got off the bed and walked to the mini fridge. She opened it and pulled out a beer. She opened it and took a long drink.

"Ahhhhh..." she sighed.

Eli sat down at the table with all of her notes, eating and drinking for the first time all day. She was getting nowhere fast. There had been no more deaths since she had walked into town.

"I'm going to bed." Eli muttered to no one in particular.

Elizabeth changed into her usual evening attire: a gray tank top and black sweatpants. She made absolutely no effort to clean up her mess from dinner and dropped into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When most think of waking up, the windows breaking and three vampires walking into the room is not the most ideal way to do it.

"Holy crap!" Eli screamed, grabbing a knife out from under her pillow. She looked around the room and saw just what she was dealing with.

"Guess a knife will help after all." she said. Elizabeth lunged at one of the vampires, ready to behead it. It dodged and kicked her in the back. Eli fell to the floor.

She looked up and got a good look at the vampires. They were all male and very muscular. The one she tried to kill had black hair and tan skin. The one to the right of him had red hair and had the glint in his eyes that told her he was enjoying this. The third vampire had light brown hair and was smiling that creepy smile that Eli tends to get from weirdos at the bar. That is, right before Dean knocks their teeth out.

"This is her?" the creepy one asked.

"Yes. She seems like a hunter." the ginger said.

"I'm right here, you know?" Eli snapped at them.

"We know. Kinda the point." the black haired vampire said.

"Caught my scent?"

"Yeah."

"We were looking for you, too." Creepy-guy said.

"Hunted hunting the hunter? Huh." she responded. Elizabeth tightened her grip on the knife and jumped up.

"So you're going to make this difficult, sweetheart?"

"Difficult is in my nature." Elizabeth slashed at the red-head's neck. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. She hissed with pain.

"Listen, kid," the black haired one said, "We need you to come with us. Now you've got two choices: Drop that knife and get in our car outside or we will knock you out and take you ourselves."

"Well my choice is obvious." With that, Eli used the black haired vampire as a springboard and flipped over the ginger who was still holding her arm. Elizabeth yelped with pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate. She grabbed the ginger and held her knife to his neck.

"No one moves." Eli told them.  
"You wouldn't." the ginger hissed.

"People tend to judge my character too quickly." Eli said with a laugh. She pressed the knife closer to his neck.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" the creep asked.

"Answers. Why are you here?"

"We're here for you. We need you to come with us." the vampire with black hair said. Eli was gathering that he was the leader.

"Why?"

"Your brothers."

"What now?" She was obviously confused.

"Time's up." With that, he moved behind her and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.


	2. ROAD TRIP!

Chapter 2

"Sam!" Dean yelled. His brother was taking way too long to pack up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he responded slightly irritated. His brother had been telling him to 'Get in the car, we don't have all day' since two in the morning. On second thought, he was waaaay more than a little irritated.

"We don't have all day!"

"Actually, we do!"

"Not the point!"

"Exactly the point! Why were we up at two in the morning if WE DIDN'T NEED TO BE!"

"Someone's cranky!" With that, Dean opened the door and walked outside. Sam followed through the open door, shut and locked it behind himself, and got into the Impala. Dean put in the key and started the engine when, all of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"It's Eli." he said, sounding slightly amazed.

"She better have an excuse. It's been three days!" Sam replied, "Speaker phone."

Dean answered and put the call on speaker phone, "Hey Liz, where the hell have you been?! It's been three days!"

"What can I say? Lincoln, it's a funky town." Eli laughed and the boys could tell it was fake.

"Still doesn't explain why you haven't called. Every morning you were supposed to call. Sam was worried sick." Dean said. Sam gave him a look and Dean smiled smugly.

"Little held up. These vampires are pretty good. How's the whole shapeshifter thing going?"

"Good," Sam spoke up, "Just wrapped it up. We're heading down right now. Care to give us an address?"

"4320 Lake Street. No rush."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Dean said.

"Like I said, no rush." she urged.

Dean hung up the phone and smacked the steering wheel.

"You think it's the vampires?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Probably." Dean said, "Oh God, we gotta get going!" He shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

"What do you think their plan is?" Sam asked, obviously trying not to show how badly he was freaking out.

"I don't know, man" Dean responded, doing nothing but freaking out, "All I know is we gotta get down there and when we do, heads will roll."

"Lincoln is fourteen hours away. You think she can hold on that long?" Sam asked, staring at the map.

"Well it's not gonna take fourteen hours." Dean said, speeding up.

"Well it's a good we taught her the whole code word thing. Funky town." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, best idea I ever had." Dean said.

"You could have chosen an easier code word."

"And you could have gotten up earlier this morning."

The two started bickering and before long, Dean cranked up the music to drown Sam out. Sam then gave Dean the bitchface and the two rode on. Dean sang along to the music and Sam just smiled.


	3. Hunted Hunting the Hunter

Chapter 3

Eli was in the second hour conscious of giving the vampires dirty looks. Not that they really cared.

It turns out there were five vampires, two more than the others that attacked her. So far, Eli had gathered that the two females were named Annie and Holly. She also guessed that Holly was dating (or whatever the hell vampires do) the ginger that looked like he wanted to gut Eli. Not that that was anything new to her.

"So, kid," the black haired vampire said, walking up to her, "How's your stay been?"

"Let's see... My shoulder's dislocated, I'm tied up in the corner, and I have to watch Ginger and that chick make puppy dog eyes at each other. So go to hell." she responded quickly.

The ginger got up and stalked over to Elizabeth, towering over her. He reached down and relocated her shoulder. Eli yelped, surprised at the sudden pain.

"Better?" he asked sarcastically.

"Much. Thanks, dear." Elizabeth replied smugly.

He scowled and walked off.

"Wouldn't mess with him," the black haired vampire said, "He's the one that wants to kill you."

"Well I'm not exactly friendly with him either. Or any of you for that matter." Elizabeth replied simply, stretching her shoulder as much as she could with her arms tied in front of her.

"None of us really like you either, so I'd watch my step. The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that you are a Winchester."

"Yeah, what's with that? I'm a Winchester, so what?"

"Time for introductions then? Alright. The blonde is Holly, brunette is Annie, that right there is Kevin." he said pointing to both girls and the creep, "Then we have Ryan." He walked over to the ginger and messed up his hair, "My little brother."

"And you are?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Dimitri. Dimitri Alenko."

"Nice to meet you all." Eli said sarcastically, "Why am I here?"

"Your brothers, Sam and Dean."

"What about 'em?" she was getting defensive.

"A few months back, this group was much larger. We were a family. We were happy. We were safe. But then, two hunters cam and killed most of us. This is all that's left. I caught their scent and went after them. I ended up losing them and haven't smelled them since. Until you came along. You smell a good bit like them, you know."

"That's not at all creepy..." she commented.  
"You are here so I can have my revenge. I am drawing the boys here, where will finish this." he said.

"More like they will finish you." Elizabeth muttered.

With that, Dimitri slapped Eli across the face. Then, he walked away and left Ryan to guard her.

* * *

It had been hours (how many, Eli couldn't tell) since Dimitri had told her why she was here. Nothing eventful had happened since then, except for the dirty looks Ryan had been giving her.

"Can I have some food? Or water? It's been, like, a day." Elizabeth asked.

"A day? Already? Huh. Time flies when you're having fun." Ryan said. He then quickly injected a clear liquid into Elizabeth's neck with one swift movement.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, clearly worried.

"Just a little something to keep you from phasing into the shadows." he replied.

"Great." Eli rolled her eyes, clearly irritated that there wouldn't be an easy way out of here.

"You and your brothers. You're in too deep this time." Ryan said with a smirk.

"I really don't think we are. My brothers could take you out any day."

"Yes but we have one thing that will stop them. Their one weakness. They may be strong together, but you are what they are here for. They will do anything to save you."

"Well, I'm not exactly weak and defenseless." she said.

"Oh, I know," Ryan replied, "But what are you going to do? You're tied up and weaponless. You couldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't be so sure." With that, Eli brought her hands apart as the ropes slid away from her wrists. She then pulled a knife from her pocket.

"Helps to have this around, don'tcha think?" she said, cheerfully waving the silver knife in the air.

"Trying to escape, are we, sweetheart?" a voice from next to her asked. Eli turned to see Kevin. The vampire still had that creepy look.

"What can I say? I'm unbearable." Eli responded. She then went for Kevin's throat. Kevin dodged and kicked Eli in the back of the knee. She fell to the floor, knife still in hand.

"You done yet, sweetheart?" Kevin asked, standing over her.

"Done? Ha." Eli threw her knife at Ryan, cutting his arm and getting stuck in the wall. She then got up and ran towards the door, when a gunshot rang out. Eli screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding her bleeding shoulder. She watched as Dimitri walked up to her, holding a shotgun.

"Little tip. Don't hurt my brother." he said sharply, then hit her in the head with the gun. Eli then went unconscious.


	4. Tracking

**Hey friends! I know, I know, I'll shut up and let you read the story in a second. But I've got some shout-outing to do!**

**snn7b: Thank you for your continued support! I always love to hear what you have to say! You are amazing!**

**xRachelxBrowniex: And more is coming! Thanks for sticking around to read my stories! You give amazing comments that always make me want to write more! I'm not even close to done, so I hope you stick around for the ride!**

**Born2BAWriter4: HI PERSON! Thank you for leaving a review, I really appreciate it! I hope you read on and continue supporting me! As for Eli's badassery, thanks! I have her kind of based off my personality because I am really sarcastic and a smart alec. Elizabeth's age is stated in the chapter, so I'll let you read on to find out. She is younger than Sam and Dean though, Sam by one year and Dean by five.**

**GUESS WHAT?! I started a new story! It's a series of one-shots about the Winchester brothers! Go take a look if you want! Maybe even leave prompt... I really want a prompt... BUT ANYWAYS! Wow I use a lot of exclamation points... TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"We have to go get her, Sam!" Dean yelled, driving the Impala into town.

"I completely agree, but we can't just go in there without knowing what to expect! That will just get Liz killed!" Sam exclaimed, trying to get his point across.

"We can't just leave her in there, Sammy." Dean said quietly.

"I know. I'm worried about her, too, Dean. But it would only be worse to go in blind." Sam replied calmly.

"I see what you mean. Let's go get a motel room, then go see what we can see."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, both Winchester boys immerged from their room in their suits.

"Where to first?" Dean asked.

"Motel manager?" Sam replied.

"Works for me."

The two headed over to a door with a sign on it that read 'Manager'. Sam knocked lightly on the door. A few seconds later, Dean pounded on the door. Sam shot Dean a disapproving look and Dean returned with a 'We don't have all friggin' day!' look. That continued for a few seconds until the door opened and they looked at the person standing in the doorway with smiles.

"Hello, I'm Agent Daren and this is Agent Cory," Sam said, gesturing at Dean, "We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course." the manager said. He was a tall man with tan skin and black hair. He was very muscular. He stood aside to let Sam and Dean into the room. The Winchester boys took a seat in the two chairs facing the desk in the middle of the room. It was very dark and there were no windows anywhere. As they sat there, Sam wrinkled his nose at the horrid smell that was filling the room. Sam and Dean locked eyes and they understood the same thing: Someone had died in the room.

The motel manager sat down behind the desk and looked at both of the boys. "So what can I do for you, agents?" he asked.

Sam, cautiously, began to ask questions, "Have you seen anyone new check in here in the past week?"

"Specifically a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. About twenty-two years old." Dean added, wanting to get all the information they could out of him and then leave the room. As quickly as possible.

"Yes, someone like that did check in. A... Lily Rampling." he responded, looking at the guestbook, "Checked in five days ago. Haven't seen her in a while. Is she in trouble?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Sam answered, "When did you last see her?"

"Let's see... Oh right. She was holding a knife to my brother's throat." he said and stood up. His fangs then came out, "Any more questions?"  
Sam and Dean simultaneously pulled the knives they were concealing and stood up.

"So that's why this room smells like death." Dean commented, eyes trained on the vampire.

"Had to get this position, you see. Best way to watch your sister's every move." Dimitri answered.

"So you're the son of a bitch that has our sister." Dean said.

"Yes, but I prefer Dimitri." he responded.

"Good to know." Dean said sarcastically.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Always with the questions, Sam." Dimitri responded, "I'm here for you two, of course."

"Why us?" Dean questioned, obviously sick of the talk.

"You killed most of my family and almost killed my brother. So it's time for a bit of payback."

The boys searched their minds for a time they might have pissed off a vampire. Needless to say, it took them a while to figure out which vampire this was. But they finally remembered who he was.

"Oooooooh..." said both brothers at once.

"Yeah 'Oooooooh'." Dimitri answered sharply.

"Whatever," Sam said, "Just leave Elizabeth out of this. She wasn't there, she's not to blame. If anything, blame me. I was the one who tried to kill your brother." With this, he took a step towards Dimitri.

"No, Sam." Dean hissed, stepping in front of Sam so he was between the vampire and his little brother.

"Dean, he's right," Dimitri said, "He was the one who tried to kill my brother. But you're the one who murdered my parents!"

"You were killing innocent people! What else was I supposed to do?! My jobs is to save people, so that's what I'm going to do." Dean growled.

"Well, I'm here to kill you. so that's what I'm going to do. Of course, not right away. I know how much family means to you, so they are gonna go first. Slow and painful."

Suddenly, Dean lunged for Dimitri, ready to kill him. Dimitri grabbed the hand that held Dean's knife and twisted it, forcing Dean to drop it with a long stream of swearing. Dean then received a knee to the stomach and enough kicks to the chest while he was on the ground to be coughing up a good amount of blood.

"You sonofabitch." Dean said between gasps of air.

"If you didn't like that, then you're sure gonna hate this." As Dimitri said this, Ryan and Annie walked into the room. With one swift movement, Ryan kicked Sam in the back of the knee, as did Annie with the other. Sam fell to the ground and was pulled up to a kneeling position by both vampires grabbing one arm each.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"Oh yes, Dean. You need to learn a lesson. And us hurting you obviously is going to cut it." Dimitri answered and then knocked Sam out with one swift movement. Sam's head lolled to the side.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled, shakily pulling himself off of the floor.

"You want your brother to live a little longer, Dean? Then you're going to let us walk out of here and you will not follow. We will walk out of here and we will not be trailed or we will kill little Sammy. Alright?" With those words, the three vampires walked out of the room, knowing Dean would not follow for the sake of his little brother.


	5. All Of Dean's Thoughts

**EXTRA CHAPTER! That's right, you all get another chapter! Why? Because the next one is super short and I didn't want to post it as tomorrow's chapter because then I would feel that it might be considered a rip-off. But I actually gave myself some feels while writing it! I hope you enjoy! And don't get used to me being this nice. I'm usually very cold-blooded. Just kidding!**

Dean's Inner Monologue

What am I supposed to do?! Both of my siblings are gone and I don't know what to do!

I have been looking after Sam, protecting him, ever since I pulled him out of our burning house. I know everything about him. I did more for him than Dad ever did. No matter what he says, he will always be my little Sammy, my baby.

I may not have met Elizabeth long ago, but I love her. She is so sweet and she, like Sam, shouldn't have this life. They shouldn't even know about demons and spirits and all of this crap. They should just have normal, apple pie lives.

Ugh, what am I doing! I shouldn't be moping around, thinking about what we can't have! I should be saving Eli and Sam. They need me now.

I need a plan, a machete, and a LOT of luck.


	6. Reunion

**Ready to deliver another chapter while listening to the song Oh, Death. It was the song playing when we first saw Death on Supernatural. Here's the link to the video I was listening to, it's amazing: ** watch?v=hyA55JSX8cI

**It's not mine but I love it! You should take a look!**

Chapter 6

"So, sweetheart, got another brilliant escape plan?" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Workin' on it. Got another brilliant plan to keep me here?" Elizabeth responded.

"You know, we could always turn you. Then you and me could spend a little time together." Kevin said with his trademark pervert face.

"Yes, and unicorns could bring down rainbows and lollipops from the heavens."

"No need to sound too eager." Kevin responded with the same smile.  
Eli rolled her eyes and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She pulled her hand away from her shoulder, only to find it was still gushing blood. She had been conscious for fifteen minutes now. Her shoulder had been bleeding steadily and showed no signs of stopping. There was also a long cut starting at her hairline and ending at the corner of her left eye. It had stopped bleeding sometime during the ten minutes she was out cold. Ten minutes was just enough time to get her tied back up and even more screwed than before.

"You ever thought of bringing medical supplies to a girl that's been shot in the shoulder?" she asked, obviously not in the mood for playing games.

"What's the fun in that?" Kevin responded, apparently in the mood for playing games. He then grinned smugly.

"Hey, you can take that smart-ass look and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Elizabeth spat at him.

Kevin's response was stopped when a creaking sound emanated from the front door. Eli glanced around Kevin to see Dimitri, Ryan, and Annie walking through the door. Dimitri was in the lead, followed by the other two dragging something with them. Elizabeth's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized who they brought in.

"Sam!" she yelled.

"Put him over there, next to her. Don't forget to tie him up." Dimitri said, pointing to the corner where Elizabeth was. They dragged him over to the corner and tied his hands in front of him, like they did with Eli. They then left Kevin to watch over both prisoners.

"Sam?" Elizabeth said, shaking Sam's shoulder. Her hands were covered in blood and her shoulder was bleeding freely now, but she didn't care.

Sam started to stir and he let out a soft moan, "Liz?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. I'm here. You ok?" she responded quickly, helping Sam sit up.

"Fine. Fine." he said. Then he got a good look at her.

"What happened?! You look horrible!" he asked quickly.

"Me and these vampires don't exactly see eye-to-eye. You look great, too, by the way." she answered sarcastically.

"When did you get shot?" he asked worriedly as he examined the wound.

"About thirty minutes ago." she answered, "It's not that bad, I'm fine."

"It's been bleeding like this the whole time?"

"It slowed down a little." Eli lied.

"That's a lie." Sam said, looking her in the eyes.

"That is a lie." she confirmed.

Sam was about to respond when Dimitri came over to the two siblings in the corner.

"So, Sam, how are you enjoying your stay?" he asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell." Sam said angrily.

"Well, Elizabeth, I see where you get your spunk." Dimitri said, grinning at Sam's comeback.

"What do you want?" Eli asked him.

"I just wanted to see how you two were getting along back here." he answered with fake innocence.

"Can we have some bandages or something? If you didn't notice, my sister is bleeding to death!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know. I'm the one who shot her." Dimitri said calmly. He could clearly see how mad Sam was.

"Well, can we have something to patch her up?" Sam said, trying to control his emotions long enough to get something from him.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and walked over to a set of drawers . He opened the top one and pulled out a towel. Closing the drawer, he turned around and threw it at Sam. Sam caught it clumsily and put it to Eli's shoulder to slow the bleeding.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." Dimitri said.

"Thanks." Sam said half-heartedly.


	7. Calling For Help

Chapter 7

Dean had been on the computer for three hours, trying to figure out what the best plan was for storming a nest of vampires for a five-on-one battle to save your two younger siblings that you would trade the world for.

Turns out there isn't one.

"I need help." Dean muttered and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He dialed it and put the phone up to his ear with a sigh.

"Hello?" Bobby asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Bobby..." Dean said in a guilty tone.

"What did you do, boy?" Was Bobby's gruff response.

"Well... The three of us had to split up to go on two different hunts. Elizabeth went after some vampires and me and Sam went for a shapeshifter."

"And?"

"And... They ended up kidnapping Liz. We came down here to gank them and they got Sam." Dean finished quickly.

"Dammit! Where are you?" Bobby asked.

"Lincoln, Nebraska." he replied.

"How'd you get down there so fast?"

"Well Sam said it would take fourteen hours and I knew he was including the fact that I was speeding, so I just sped faster."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't do anything stupid, you idjit." With that, Bobby hung up.

Dean laid down on the bed with a tired sigh.

* * *

Ten hours later, there was a loud knock at the door. Dean leaped up from the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked drowsily.

"It's me." Bobby responded, "Open the damn door."

Dean trudged over to the door of the motel room and threw it open. He then turned on his heels and walked over to the table, where he sat down in front of the laptop. He closed it and looked at Bobby. He had obviously dropped everything and driven down as fast as possible. Dean gestured at the chair across from him at the table. Bobby crossed the room quickly and sat down in the chair.

"How many are we dealing with?" Bobby asked.

"Three that I know of. Maybe more, I don't doubt it. They know my weak spots. Sam and Lizzie." Dean said sadly.

"They made a good plan. Drawing you boys out, taking your siblings, singling you out. But why?" Bobby asked.

"I guess I killed his parents. I barely remember the hunt." Dean said, looking down.

"What?" Bobby asked, "What is it, boy?"

"I just... With everything that's gone wrong in my life, it feels wrong to know that I hurt someone else's family." Dean replied, still not looking up from the table.

"I know it feels wrong, but you saved countless other families from our fate. The less vampires killing innocent people, the better. You can't worry yourself about the past, boy. You've got to look towards the future. One that's going to include your brother and sister. We've just got to get them out." Bobby said softly, trying to comfort Dean.

Dean looked up, "Yeah, alright."

"Do you have an idea?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Not a clue." Dean answered with a sigh.


	8. Complications

**Thanks for your continued support everyone! These next two chapters are gonna be shorter. I'M SORRY!**

Chapter 8

It had been a day since Sam had been brought in. Elizabeth had been there for five days. In those five days, no one had brought her food or water. She was becoming weak and Sam could tell. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Sam could see through her fake smile any day. She had thrown up six times now and was starting again.

"Sh... It's ok. It'll all be ok." Sam muttered to Eli while rubbing her back in a circular motion, trying to soothe her shaking form.

When she was done, she sat up again, wearing the same fake smile she had put on since Sam had gotten there.

"What keeps causing you to throw up?" Sam asked worriedly. He didn't like seeing her like this. She was usually so full of life. She usually acted so happy and care-free.

"Dunno. Probably the injection they keep giving me." she answered weakly.

"What injections?" he asked softly.

"This one." someone said.

Sam turned towards the voice and saw Dimitri standing there with a needle in his hand. Though his face showed no emotion, his eyes clearly told Sam how he felt. The glint in Dimitri's eyes showed triumph. He knew his plan was going well. He could torture Elizabeth without even laying a hand on her. What she was going through now was worse than what knives could ever create.

"You're not giving that to her again." Sam said firmly, placing himself between Dimitri and his weak sister.

"Oh, really now?" Dimitri asked with a smirk, "And who's gonna stop me?"

Before Sam could say anything in response, Holly said, "That Dean kid is here. He's with this old guy too!"

"Bobby." Eli said to Sam.

"Seems like it." Sam responded.

"Ok, everyone, you know what to do." Dimitri told the four vampires.

Dimitri sat back and watched as Annie grabbed Sam and Ryan picked up a half-conscious Elizabeth and brought them into the back room. Both tried struggling and ended up getting knocked unconscious.

"Let the games begin." Dimitri muttered.


	9. Family Won, Family Lost

**Another short chapter! I might upload the next chapter today as well, though, so don't fret! Thank you all once again for the continued support!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Dean walked the perimeter of the abandoned warehouse as 4320 Lake Street. He knew he would end up here eventually.

He walked, looking through every crack in the wall, every window. So far, he hadn't seen any vampires or his siblings. He could tell that this was a trap. Just as Dean was about give up and head back to the front, he looked through a small, grimy window to see Sam and Elizabeth tied to a pole, back-to-back. Their heads were drooping down, stating clearly that they were both unconscious. Dean's blood boiled at seeing both of his younger siblings in such a state. He quickly headed back to the front where Bobby was digging around in the trunk.

"You need to organize this thing, boy." he said, standing up straight, holding four machetes.

"Give me credit. At least there isn't a shotgun in the front seat. Dean said, taking two machetes from Bobby's hand, "They're in the back room. They're not looking too good, Bobby."

"Your siblings are strong. They'll get through this." Bobby reassured him. Dean nodded in a way that showed he wasn't quite convinced.

"Are we seriously just going to walk in to a nest full of vampires? Is that our plan?" Dean asked as he closed and locked the trunk of the Impala.

"You have a better plan?" Bobby asked him.

"No. Not one." Dean said with a sigh.

* * *

**Wow, seeing the word count on this thing, it would be a crime to not post another chapter today. So I will get it up. Keep an eye on this story and I will get it up ASAP (if it's not up already. If it is, then HI FUTURE PEOPLE!)**


	10. Revenge is a Great Motivator

**Here you go! Chapter two of the day!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Dimitri was sitting in the main room of the warehouse, without a care in the world. Winchesters weren't so hard to deal with after all. They're full of sass and over protective nature, but not at all a threat. Dimitri was thinking through the current situation when he heard a creak. He looked at the door to see Dean walk through the door, followed by Bobby.

"Ah, hello Dean." Dimitri said, "How are you?"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch. Where are they?" he growled in response.

"They're fine. More or less."

"What do you want?!"

"Revenge!" Dimitri yelled, "You killed my family, so I'm going to kill yours! Then, I'm going to kill you."

"That's not going to happen." Dean said sternly.

"Oh really?" With that, Ryan and Annie walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah, because I will kill whoever gets in my way. And if you know me at all, you wouldn't doubt that. So what do you care about more, keeping your family alive or killing mine?" Dean then got into a fighting stance and held up his machetes. Bobby did the same.

"You are going to take on five vampires? I'd like to see you try."

"And you will. If you don't stand down." Dean said smoothly and evenly.

All of a sudden, Devin ran out from his hiding place behind the two hunters and lunged for Dean. Bobby turned around quickly and swung his machete at the vampire. Kevin dodged and tried to attack Bobby. Bobby sidestepped his attack and, with a fluid motion, cut off Kevin's head.

"No!" Dimitri yelled in anguish. Annie rushed towards Bobby and Holly towards Dean. Dean spun out of Holly's way and jabbed a needle into her arm He pushed the plunger down and injected her with the red liquid. She stopped in her tracks and fell to the floor.

"Dead man's blood, bitch." Dean said, then swiftly beheaded her.

"Holly!" Ryan screamed and ran towards her. He knelt down next to her body.

"This is what happens when you mess with Winchesters, Dimitri. People die." Dean said flatly. He looked down at Ryan and felt a wave of guilt hit him like a truck.

"Kill me." Ryan whispered to Dean, "Kill me already."

And Dean obliged.

After he was done, Dean looked over at Bobby. He had fared well with his vampire. Annie laid dead on the floor, head separated from her body

"You killed them." Dimitri said quietly.

"That's why you don't hurt our family." Bobby said, "Because then we will come for you. And there will be blood."

Dimitri stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean stood there, alert and ready, should anything happen. Dimitri stopped right in front of the eldest Winchester. He smiled sadly and said, "Kill me. I know you've been wanting to for a while now. Do it."

Dean smiled at him, "Don't say I never did anything for you." And Dean beheaded Dimitri.

At seeing Dimitri dead, Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

**NOTICE: THIS IS NOT THE END. THE END SHALL BE MUCH MORE SPECTACULAR... I HOPE.**


	11. Not Out of the Woods

**Before we get down to business, I wanted to tell you guys that I watched the season 8 finale last night! Oh my God, it was so friggin' good! But it was sad! I spent about twenty minutes afterwards just laying on the ground, not responding to anything or anyone (unless they touched me). I ended up getting called Crowley because I bit someone! It was their fault, they tickled me!**

**But anyways, this is the last chapter of this story! It was awesome to see everyone's reactions when reading this and all the support I got was just great! There will be another one coming out, though! I might try to get it up today, but if I don't, it will be up tomorrow for sure! I hope you all go on to read the next one! I would love to hear from you all!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Bobby!" Dean yelled as he ran towards the door that lead to the back room.

"Coming!" Was Bobby's response.

Dean threw open the door and ran into the middle of the room. He knelt down next to both of his siblings. Sam looked relatively ok, despite looking a bit dirty and tired. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looked horrible. She looked tired and very sick. Her skin was pale and she felt cold. Her skin was covered in grime and she had a bullet wound on her shoulder. Dean's heart broke at the sight of his two siblings in such a state. Dean made his way over to Sam first.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean said, trying to rouse his little brother.

Sam let out a small moan and his eyes flickered open. He looked around quickly before his eyes settled on his big brother. "Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm here, Sammy, I'm here." Dean said. He looked at Bobby to find him looking at Eli with fear in his eyes. "Bobby!" Dean said, snapping him out of it, "Can you cut these ropes?"

"Yeah." Bobby answered and cut the ropes with one of his machetes.

"Sam, can you walk?" Dean asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah." he said, then stumbled, only to be caught by his big brother.

"Bobby, can you help him out of here? I'll get Liz." Dean asked.

"I got him." Bobby said, taking Sam and supporting him as he walked.

Dean moved over to Elizabeth and cupped her face with his hands. "Lizzie?" Dean asked. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at Dean immediately.

"Dean...?" she said in a weak whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. You're going to be ok." he said. He then picked up his barely conscious sister. Dean then began the trek back to the Impala. When he got there, he saw Bobby waiting outside the Impala and Sam sitting in the back of the car. Bobby opened the door and Dean put his little sister in the back seat. Bobby closed the door and got in the passenger seat. Dean got into the driver seat and started the car.

"I could have sat in the back, Sam." Bobby said as they sped off towards the hospital.

"No, it's fine." Sam replied and Dean knew exactly what he was doing. Whenever Sam got hurt on a hunt when they were kids, Dean would sit in the back with Sam where they were on the way to the hospital or something. It was comforting and Sam was extending the same kindness to Elizabeth. It made Dean feel a little better to know his little brother made a great big brother. He looked quickly into the back seat to see Sam running a hand through Eli's hair slowly.

"We're almost there. How's she doing?" Dean asked.

"She's unconscious again." Sam said worriedly.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked his brother.

"Better than her. Hungry and thirsty." Sam answered.

Dean sighed and sped up.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were at the hospital. Bobby helped Sam inside, while Dean carried Eli. The doctors rushed over and put Eli on a stretcher. When Dean tried to follow, he was held back and told that he had to wait. Dean then got the attention of a nurse so she could tend to Sam.

"I'm fine, Dean. You should be worried about Liz." Sam said as the nurse tended to him.

"Oh, I am." Was Dean's response.

* * *

After three hours of pacing, crappy hospital coffee, and tense silences, the doctor came out.

"Are you the family of Lily Rampling?" he asked.

"Yes." Dean said, "How is she?"

"She was malnourished, shot in the shoulder, and had some sort of sedative in her system. We performed surgery to get the bullet out and everything went fine. She will be fine, she will just need some food and water. What happened to her?"

"I'm Agent Wilder and she is my partner. You see, her brother here, Sam, was kidnapped and we were trying to figure out what happened to him. She got taken, too, and we got them both out." Dean said quickly.

"Alright." the doctor said, then looked towards Sam, "Were you checked out?"

"Yes, thank you. They treated me better than her. I just need something to eat." Sam answered.

"Alright," he said, "Do you want something from here?"

"Nah, we'll get some." Sam said.

"Alright. You can go see Lily now." the doctor said, then walked away.

"I'll go get us burgers." Bobby said. He headed out the door as Sam and Dean went to Eli's room. When they got there, she was laying awake in a hospital bed. Her shoulder was bandaged and she looked pale. She looked completely exhausted.

"Hey boys." she said with a smile.

"Hey girl." Dean said.

"Dean, did you get Sam checked out?" she asked immediately, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Worry about yourself, you had it much worse." Sam said.

"I'll never stop worrying about you guys." she said.

"How are you feeling, Lizzie?" Dean asked.

"You know what? No one else calls me that."

"Huh?"

"Lizzie. Liz. No one else calls me that. Just you guys." Eli responded.

Sam smiled at how off-topic his little sister was getting. She was a day-dreamer.

"Liz. Status report. I wanna know how you're feeling." Dean said, smiling a little.

"I'm fine. A little hungry, though." she responded.

"Salvation has come." Bobby said, walking through the door and throwing Elizabeth a burger.

"Bobby!" she said happily.

"That's right, kid. I'm here." Bobby said with a smile.

* * *

After a lot of chatting and eating, Bobby went to get a motel room. He took Sam with (not without a lot of argument) on Dean's orders.

"You need some comfort. I'll watch Elizabeth." Dean had said.

Now Dean sat in a chair facing Eli's bed. She was fast asleep. Dean was going over killing those vampires and couldn't help feeling bad about it.

"What's wrong, Deany?" Elizabeth said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Dean said, "You should get some rest."

"Alright, I will. After you tell me what's wrong." she said with a smirk.

"I just feel guilty about killing those vampires. Not enough to regret it. Not by a long-shot. But... They were a family. And I killed them." Dean said, looking down in to his lap.

"You did the right thing. They were hurting people, you didn't have a choice." she responded in a kind voice, "They were horrible. They took Sam."

"And you."

"Meh." she said like she didn't care.

"Don't sell yourself short. You are important. If you weren't, would we have come for you?" Dean asked.

"Probably not." she answered.

"Exactly. Now shut up and go to sleep." Dean said with a smile.

"Love you too, Dean."

* * *

After three days, Eli was released from the hospital. The three Winchester siblings had convinced Bobby to go home a day ago, so he could man the phones. They almost had to push him out the door, but he finally went. Elizabeth was happy to be able to do things again. She had been sitting in bed for the whole time, due to Sam and Dean's mother-henning.

"I'm free!" she said was they walked out the hospital doors.

"Where to next?" Dean asked Sam.

Before Sam could respond, another voice spoke.

"Dean Winchester. I've been looking for you."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Read the next to find out what happens!**


End file.
